A Stranger's Eyes
by Pumpkin2Face
Summary: "Chell?" He said her name questioningly and with an accent. His voice carried across the room and suddenly she felt awkward that she was eavesdropping.


"Well I'm just people watching

The other people watching me"

-Jack Johnson _People Watching_

* * *

><p>She sat in the various couches that the lobby of her apartment building provided. Her eyes were glued to the front doors as her foot tapped nervously. She glanced over at her sister who was quietly reading a book. "Do you think he got lost?" She asked for the third time. Her sister barely rolled her eyes. The doors opened and her eyes shot up but she was quickly disappointed. The person who walked in, although looking about as nervous as she was, was an unfamiliar man with light brown hair, blue eyes, and thin glasses.<p>

Her nervous boredom overwhelming her, she let her eyes follow the man as he approached the mail boxes, apparently looking for a name of someone. After only a moment's scanning his face fell and he turned around. However his eyes lit up as he spotted someone, most likely the person he was looking for. He hurried over to a woman who was also sitting on one of the couches but on the other side of the room.

She knew the woman. A mute girl who's name she had forgotten but who lived in the apartment directly under her own. She was nice and listened attentively to the few one sided conversations they had had. "Chell?" He said her name questioningly and with an accent. His voice carried across the room and suddenly she felt awkward that she was eavesdropping. She had learned the mysterious woman's name though and couldn't help but stare as Chell looked up at the man, confused.

He rapidly started speaking in his lovely British accent but had only managed out a few apologetic sentences that she couldn't hear before the woman, Chell, stood up shocked. The expressions on their faces led the eavesdropper to realize that what was happening was far more private than a simple message and she forced her eyes back to the door. That didn't last however when the sound of a harsh slap reached her ears. She turned immediately back to their conversation and saw out of the corner of her eyes her sister lower her book and look up as well.

The man looked only a little bit surprised at what had just happened. He repositioned his glasses and did his best to ignore his stinging cheek as he went back to speaking, this time loud enough to hear. "I know, I deserved that and even worse but jus-" And suddenly the woman threw her arms around his neck and kissed him right on the lips. The woman watching them felt her jaw drop a little bit at the sudden change in attitude. Oh what she wouldn't give just to hear their story.

The man was completely shocked this time as she stepped back blushing a little bit but still determinedly holding his eye contact. He looked quite flustered. "Well that was um..unexpected…Uhh…We..have a lot to talk about. You probably have a lot of questions about," He gestured to himself, and the woman watching wondered if he looked very different from last time the two met, "well this and this isn't the best place to talk." He looked around the room and for a moment their eyes met before she ducked behind the back of the couch mortified that he had caught her staring.

He rambled for a bit before Chell silently cut him off. She peaked out from behind the couch's back as Chell led the man to the elevator and the two disappeared. Her sister looked at her over her book with a questioning stare and all she could respond with was a shrug. The front door opened again and suddenly all her questions at the strange couple's motives disappeared as the man she had been waiting for walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Couldn't really help myself. I've seen this situation be the cornerstone of a lot of WheatleyxChell fics (mostly one shots) and personally, although cute, I think it's a little rushed but the moment this idea popped into my head I couldn't stop myself. The girl watching them was created on the spot to simply be the narrator of this story, but me being me I ended up creating a whole back story on her. In case you are wondering her name is Samantha Jenson but I couldn't seem to fix that into the story and ended up using 'she' a few more times than I would have liked.<strong>


End file.
